plants_vs_zombiezfandomcom-20200214-history
Tomb Raiser Zombie (PvZH)
Sneaky |Tribe = History Zombie |Traits = Gravestone |Abilities = When this hurts the Plant Hero, make a random Gravestone in a random lane. |Rarity = Premium - Super-Rare |Flavor Text = He's good at making friends.}} Tomb Raiser Zombie is a premium super-rare zombie card in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the Sneaky class. He costs 4 to play, and has 3 /4 . He has the Gravestone trait, and his ability makes a random Gravestone zombie hiding in their Gravestone in a random lane if this hurts the Plant Hero. Statistics *'Class:' Sneaky *'Tribe:' History Zombie *'Trait: Gravestone' *'Ability:' When this hurts the Plant Hero, make a random Gravestone in a random lane. *'Set - Rarity:' Premium - Super-Rare Card description He's good at making friends. Update history Update 1.24.6 * Health change: 3 → 4 Update 1.30.4 * Strength change: 2 → 3 Strategies With As Tomb Raiser Zombie will grant you a free zombie through a gravestone upon hitting your opponent, it is recommended to keep him alive as long as possible by either keeping his lane clear or boosting his strength and health is also suggested, as he will survive longer, resulting in more gravestones. Giving him Frenzy by playing Possessed or Maniacal Laugh can let him attack the plant hero if he manages to destroy all the plants in the lane with his attack as long as he still survives. Using this zombie in combination with Headstone Carver is a great strategy, as both Tomb Raiser and the zombies made by him will be given +1 /+1 after emerging from their gravestones. Moving him to an empty lane with tricks like Smoke Bomb is also beneficial, as your opponent cannot do anything during the zombie tricks phrase. Super Brainz can use Carried Away or Lurch for Lunch on him to at most, guaranteeing 2 gravestones. It is ideal to play him mid-game due to his lacking stats of 2 /3 , making it hard for Tomb Raiser Zombie to survive. Be sure to save some tricks in order to allow him to activate his ability, because it only activates when he hurts the plant hero. However, do be reminded that this zombie's ability is also luck-based. While you could get powerful zombies, you can also get zombies that don't fit well in your deck or have insufficient stats. Against Despite having mediocre stats, Tomb Raiser Zombie can become devastating if you give him the chance. When you see him, you should block his lane, as he can only make gravestones when he hurts you. You should destroy him as fast as possible. When Tomb Raiser Zombie make a gravestone, the player should prepare for any zombie with the Gravestone trait, since Tomb Raiser Zombie can make Gravestone zombies that are not from the Sneaky class. Grave Buster is a good counter for this zombie, as it will instantly destroy the gravestones. To stop Tomb Raiser Zombie if he has already emerged from his gravestone, Whack-a-Zombie, Lawnmower, Berry Blast, and other tricks will all work due to his low stats. Gallery Tomb_Raiser_Zombie_statistics.png|Statistics TombRaiserCard.png|Card Trivia *Unlike his Plants vs. Zombies 2 counterpart, he creates more zombies that contains the gravestone trait, rather than summoning tombstones that aids and blocks zombies on the board. *His description alludes to the fact that he is able to making more zombies, thus literally making more "friends". *For unknown reasons, sometimes he won't create a Gravestone zombie, despite directly attacking the plant hero. **In addition, sometimes him making a Gravestone will softlock the game, but the chance of that is very rare. *He is the only history zombie in the Sneaky class. *He appears on Rustbolt's premium pack even though Rustbolt can't play him. *There is a glitch where Mixed-Up Gravedigger can be made by this zombie's ability, even though he does not have the Gravestone trait. **This might be because, when played, Mixed-Up Gravedigger makes every zombie on the field hide in a Gravestone, including himself, and mixes them around, thus technically giving him the Gravestone trait. **It is also because it makes a random Zombie that has the word Gravestone in the ability description. ***The game will softlock upon making him, as Tomb Raiser Zombie's turn will never end. This results in the current match becoming never-ending. This happens because when played, Mixed-Up Gravedigger makes every zombie on the field hide in a Gravestone, and because Tomb Raiser Zombie won't hide inside a Gravestone, the turn won't end. Category:Zombies Category:Zombie cards Category:Premium cards Category:Premium zombies Category:Super-rare cards Category:Super-rare zombies Category:Sneaky cards Category:Sneaky zombies Category:History zombies Category:Gravestone zombies Category:History cards